Our Time Is Now
by Neary
Summary: [MattxMello]¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente, justo en el momento en que crees que tu vida acabara? Recuerdos de una infancia sin padres, en un orfanato y esa persona especial. Duo. Chokoreeto


**Our Time Is Now**

Matt x Mello

Chokoreeto & Faye-BD

------------------------------

-¡Hey!-escuchaban que le llamaban.-¡Mello, por acá!

Volteó la cabeza viendo como un niño que no sobrepasaba los diez años, de cabellos rojizos le hacía señas para que le enviara un pase con el balón de soccer con el cual ahora estaban jugando.

Raro, porque Matt no solía jugar con ellos, siempre para él era preferible estar en la sala de estar jugando con el game boy o cualquier cosa.

Pero en ocasiones como esta, cuando él jugaba, todo era más divertido.

-Sí, ¡va!-exclamó con una sonrisa.

Usualmente Mello jugaba todas las tardes con el resto de los niños de Wammy's House, cualquier actividad que fuera en el amplio patio y significara gastar energías y algo de adrenalina, era bien aceptada por él.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de borrar de su mente por unos momentos la constante idea de que era el segundo lugar en el orfanato.

-Near es un idiota, no puede venir y jugar como nosotros... -se burló Mello, entre dientes, mientras corría en busca del balón, entre todos los chicos que comenzaban a sumarse al juego, incluido Matt. No pudo negar que le sorprendía el hecho de que Matt se acercara... siempre le veía encerrado o pegado a la pantalla de algo que tuviera botones. En un impulso de energía comenzó a correr más rápido, sin fijarse otro objetivo que el balón, el balón y superarlos a todos. Dejarlos como unos idiotas... bufó.

-Mello, egoísta, ¡pásala!-escuchó el berrinche del mayor.

A pesar de que Matt, era su mejor amigo en aquel orfanato y era dos años mayor, le gustaba fastidiarle e ignorarle en ocasiones. El pelirrojo era leal y sabía quien era el jefe. Quien era el que mandaba y quien debía obedecer.

Pero eso no impedía que el cachorro se sublevara en ocasiones.

Rió, y le miró de reojo-¡Alcánzame y quizás lo haga!-

-¡Mello idiota!-se quejó.

- Se la pasaré sólo a quién lo merezca. Y como soy yo el único, ¿qué se le va a hacer? -le gritó, viendo hacia atrás, distrayéndose un poco, riendo a carcajadas. Tan infantil era a sus ocho años... tan adulto a ratos. ¿Quién podría decidir?

- No entiendo cómo puede ser tan egoísta teniendo que compartir con tantos... -Matt suspiró, se detuvo. No iba a seguir su jueguito de correr por toda la cancha para que se decidiera a 'jugar en equipo'. Y es que a veces entendía tan bien por qué prefería quedarse jugando en la habitación, a oscuras y enviciado...

Matt sabía que relacionarse con las personas quizás no era su fuerte, Mello en cambio, sabía perfectamente como encajar a pesar de ser tan egoísta, siempre sacando su porte orgulloso y mezquino aunque ni aún así la gente le evitaba. Él en cambio, prefería su soledad autoimpuesta, compartir lo justo y necesario.

Siguieron un par de horas más jugando, sin notar que Matt ya no se encontraba entre ellos.

Como siempre, se había aburrido luego de un tiempo y prefería ir a jugar un rato con su game boy a la sala de estar, o simplemente mirar a Near armar su puzzle blanco. Cualquier cosa que le permitiera su tranquilidad necesaria.

"¿Se fue?"se preguntó Mello interiormente cuando no vió rastros de la cabellera rojiza. "No creí que le molestara tanto..."

Sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros, ya volvería como el buen cachorro que era. Llegaría con su amo.

--

- Perfecto... -Mello frunció el ceño, ese deje de ironía personificado en su ser, la pose aburrida, los pies sobre la mesa y los dedos rastreando entre el papel metálico de lo que había sido su chocolate... y se había acabado. Alzó una ceja, le dirigió una mirada a Near, que estaba sentado por ahí... de nada tenía la culpa.

Bufó.

Buscando algo... quizá qué, pero no acababa de mirar detalladamente cada rincón, mientras sus dedos seguían hurgueteando entre los papeles.

Esa cara de fastidio. Y el cabello revuelto, ya no tan perfectamente peinado como cuando era más pequeño...

-Near-le llamó, sin ser realmente consciente del porqué le hablaba.

-Dime-respondió solicito, tomando entre sus dedos el cabello claro y desordenado.

-...-se quedó callado, sin saber que demonios decirle.

En primer lugar, ¿para qué le había dirigido la palabra? No tenía nada que decirle, nada de lo cual hablar con él. Pero Matt no andaba cerca y últimamente no tenía la facilidad de quedarse callado, quería hablar, hablar y hablar.

-Nate-

-No me digas así, Mihael-respondió, con una ligera cuota de reproche.

- Nate... -repitió, con lentitud, descubriendo al fin que su único propósito era fastidiarle. Porque su chocolate se había hecho nada, porque Matt no andaba cerca, porque lo sabía mejor, porque le detestaba, porque no tenía cómo hacer para llamar la atención de Matt, porque Near era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, porque Matt...

Bufó, con brusquedad bajó los pies e hizo a un lado los restos de papel, ya molido por sus dedos destructivos. Bufó otra vez, se apoyó en la mesa, con suavidad...

-Sería mejor que buscaras a Matt, seguro está en el ático...-comentó sin dejarse caer en provocaciones.

-¿Por qué carajos estaría ahí?-

-Es un lugar tranquilo... a Matt le gustan los lugares tranquilos-respondió, colocando dos piezas en el rompecabezas.

-Que sabrás tú...-

¿Por qué Near sabría mejor que él lo que Matt querría?

-Yo le escucho y hablo con él, Mello-replicó, casi haciendo un puchero al equivocarse de pieza.

- No sabes nada, Near... -recargó de nuevo sus labios en ese nombre, pronunciándolo más de lo necesario. Alzó las cejas, su actitud cambiando a una desafiante en su totalidad. ¿Por qué tenía que competir con un pendejo? ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto?

Casi se le escapó un gruñido, apretó los dientes y empujó la silla, dejándola caer. Quién sabe si adrede. Dio media vuelta, salió y subió las escaleras que conducían al ático.

El olor a cigarrillos era fuerte, penetrante. Hizo una mueca de hartazgo, y en un rincón pudo divisar el rostro de Matt, que a duras penas era iluminado por la tenue luz que despedía su nuevo videojuego. Recargó su espalda en el marco de la entrada, y ahí se quedó, viéndole...

-Matt-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre las teclas.

Tenía un cigarrillo entre sus finos labios, del cual salía un delgado hilillo de humo. Cayeron cenizas cuando habló, pero al parecer a Matt no le incomodaba ni importaba nada de eso.

-¿Por qué demonios estás fumando?-

-Por que quiero-respondió, mientras sus ojos reseguían las figuras que aparecían en la pantalla del videojuego.

Mello bufó exasperado, sabiendo que aquello no serviría de nada. Los ojos de Matt se veían extraños, como nublados y aquello seguramente era efecto del cigarrillo, que hace poco empezaba a fumar.

-Ya tienes la edad para irte de este lugar...-dijo, sentándose a su lado.-¿Por qué aun no lo haces?

-Por que aún no es necesario...-respondió, colocando el 'pause' al juego, para dejarlo a un lado, mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo y botaba el humo.

- Si yo tuviera mi edad me hubiese ido en el mismo día de mi cumpleaños... -Mello berrincheó, le tenía algo de envidia. Sabía que se iría apenas pudiera... De pronto hubiese preferido que dejara la mirada fija en el juego... se incomodaba.

-¿Y a dónde irías?-preguntó, mirándole fijamente. A penas y había luz en el ático, y mientras Matt estaba sentado sobre unos cojines llenos de polvo, Mello estaba sobre unas frazadas.

- ¿Por qué te gusta venir aquí...? -desvió la mirada, no entendía por qué se intimidaba tanto si Matt sólo era su perro fiel. Él era el amo, desde que recordaba haber conocido a Matt, había sido así...

Y es que últimamente ya no tenía ganas de nada. Ni de dárselas de amo, ni de ordenarle hacer cosas... ni... negó con la cabeza y fruncio la boca.

-Es tranquilo-respondió, sin darle importancia a que el rubio no le hubiese contestado.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a esas reacciones, sólo cuando el rubio quería algo lo hacía, pero si él quería... era ignorado. Y en realidad, estaba un tanto fastidiado de eso. Lo había soportado por toda su estancia en Wammy's y por ahora no tenía animo de seguir así.

Empujó al rubio sobre la frazada en un momento de descuido y quedó sobre él, dejando que sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos cayeran sobre la frente del otro.

-¿Por qué no me respondes cuando pregunto algo?-

- Porque es fácil de deducir... -murmuró, desviando aún más la mirada, sin moverse un mísero milímetro. Detestaba que le dominaran, le sacaba de sus casillas... pero ya era hora de que Matt tomara la iniciativa.

Bufó, intentando expresar con ello lo sulfurado que estaba. Apretó los puños, ladeó más el rostro...

Su cuello perfecto, al descubierto por completo.

Encogió un poco los hombros al sentir cómo se erizaba la piel de su espalda...

-Mello-murmuró, en casi un gemido.

Mierda, que las hormonas le jugaban en contra y tener el cuerpo del rubio tan 'desprotegido' bajo el suyo solo lograba descontrolarle. Le extrañaba que el rubio no se quitara de un empujón y un par de palabrotas.

Usualmente eso hacía cuando alguien se le acercaba demasiado.

-¿Por qué no me quitas?-preguntó, chocando su frente con la ajena, percibiendo el ligero aroma a chocolate.

- Porque no se me da la puta gana... -alzó las cejas y le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, desde que se había adentrado en el ático. Suspiró, hizo una mueca de exasperación, esperando, como siempre...

"¿Tengo que gritarte las cosas para que entiendas...?"

Arqueó la espalda muy levemente, y en un movimiento ágil consiguió que Matt recargara su peso aún más, con suavidad. Las distancias eran tan escasas, que Mello podía sentir cada sensación del mayor.

-Bien-masculló, para lentamente, acortar la casi nula distancia entre sus labios.

Si Mello no le había quitado era por algo, y ese algo tenía nombre... quería lo que iba a pasar, después de todo, sabía que él tenia 15 años y su cuerpo reaccionaba con leves estimulos, y más aun si estos, provenian del rubio.

Extraño, a sus 15 años nunca había besado a nadie, pero no le importaba ahora, los dos estaban aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Besos inocentes, torpes y precoces, tal y como sus manos actuaban, rozando ligeramente sobre la ropa la espalda, como si quisieran y al mismo tiempo no, aquello.

- Umph... -las delgadas manos de Mello se aferraron a la camiseta de Matt, y seguido de esto, con fuerza inusitada le empujó. Le movió con desdén, a sabiendas de las almohadas, perfectas.

Sonrió con malicia y se sentó sobre sus caderas, importándole un bledo el resto. El no saber, el suponer, la edad, el que los encontraran... Hasta de Near se había olvidado. Y sus manos ahora apoyadas sobre Matt, su nariz bajando hasta la contraria, un beso disfrazado de algo más...

"Así, Matt..."

Se separó de él para verlo a la cara, para sonreír ante lo que provocaba. Se moría de la felicidad... nadie más reaccionaba a él. Y soltó un suspiro que más sonó a gemido, a súplica...

-Hn...-mordió sus labios para no ser tan obvio.

Mello, sentado sobre él, se percataría si algo cambiaba en su anatomía, pero era casi inevitable que algo así pasase, si tenía una invitación al pecado justo sobre él, a dos casi inexistentes centímetros cerca de su boca.

Con las manos torpes e inseguras, buscó su nuca y le atrajo nuevamente, para besarle. Tiró ligeramente de aquellos largos cabellos rubios, intentando desquitar su frustración de no saber que carajos hacer, cuando Mello sabía perfectamente.

Carajo, él era mayor y estaba desorientado.

- Mnnh... -y las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Es que el simple hecho de ver así a Matt... el simple hecho de sentirle temblar, de ver sus mejillas más rojas que nunca, de verle expresarse, de verle salir de su mundo... por él...

Le ponía como un demonio.

Y sus manos se entrelazaron con el cabello rojizo, y bajó más, le mordió el labio inferior, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, perfecta, ante los reprimidos jadeos del mayor.

Estaba enterado del resto, lo sabía tan bien... y no buscaba ser demasiado suave, a pesar de saber que Matt prefería la calma. Se amoldaba cada vez mejor, se movía sin mucho cuidado, a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrir.

"Lo quiero. Ahora."

-Ah...-fue el ligero jadeo que escapó de los labios hinchados y rojos del mayor.

Mello se movía en un ligero vaiven sobre sus caderas, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para poder besarle perfectamente, la poca experiencia provocaba que aquellos besos fueran cortos y con poca sincronizacion de movimientos. Se les acababa el aire pronto y no tomaban el suficiente para soportar un tiempo más.

Pero al diablo, aquello no importaba si era con Mello.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió su mano sobre la cintura de Mello, bajo aquella playera negra algo holgada, tocaba sutilmente la piel suave y pura, sin que nadie le hubiese tocado antes. La apretó entre sus dedos, intentando marcarle, dejar sus dedos marcados en la piel, como suaves marcas amoratadas.

Se estremeció cuando sintió una humedad calida en su mejilla, dios, mello estaba jugueteando en su rostro, repartiendo besos y humedeciéndole dejando un rastro sobre su mejilla, que luego besaba.

Turnando, besos y humedad, sus labios y su lengua.

- Nnnghh... -se separó al fin, luego de una larga sesión de besos, mordidas y ausencia de respiración. Y jadeaba, volviendo a sentarse sobre las huesudas caderas de Matt, ya sintiendo algo más que eso, no recordaba haber sonreído tanto en su vida, a pesar del sadismo y la malicia en cada gesto. Apoyó una mano en el torso, sorprendiéndose al notar el nivel de agitación que había logrado... y no podía detenerse, aunque lo quisiera. Irguió la espalda, se llevó una mano al cabello, corriéndolo hacia atrás, sin perder de vista los enormes y sorprendidos ojos de Matt.

Una vez más, se arqueó. Perfecto. Era perfecto, y aparentemente estaba de lo más enterado. Se mordió los labios, dedicando parte del tiempo sólo a verle... el tiempo siempre les sobraba. El tiempo ahora les tenía libres. Y sus manos se ubicaron sobre las de Matt, las presionaron en torno a su cintura... le gustaba tanto ese agarre...

-M-Mello-murmuró, lamiendo sus propios labios e intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

Se sentía raro, con calor... con mucho calor que era sofocante, sus caderas se movían contra las otras sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras sus labios se apretaban intentando no soltar más jadeos desesperados.

La visión de Mello así, con sus cabellos desordenados, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, y su cuerpo tan cerca, le embriagaba. Pero no podía, tenía que controlarse antes de que todo eso se saliera de control.

-Mello...-le llamó otra vez, sin poder decirle nada más.

Parecía un rezo...

"_Mello, Mello, Mello..._"

- ¿Mmph...? -Mello abrió un poco más los ojos, alzó las cejas y le soltó las manos. Acercó su rostro al de Matt, que a estas alturas ardía. Le sentía del todo... al fin. Sonrió.

"¿Qué necesitas, Mail...?"

-_¡¡Matt!!_-escucharon el grito cercano, seguramente tras la puerta del ático.

"_Linda_" pensaron las dos cabezas en ese instante.

Esa muchacha, de la edad de Mello, siempre buscaba meterse en la vida de los demás, por suerte ahora no había llegado y entrado, porque de seguro y habrían tenido un gran problema de ser así.

-_¡¡Matt, voy a entrar!!_-

El pelirrojo tomo la cintura de Mello con más fuerza para dejarle nuevamente sobre las frazadas, mientras el se sentaba bien sobre los cojines y recogía el videojuego. Intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

-¡Matt!-gritó alegre, para luego percatarse de la presencia que estaba con él- Mello... ¿Qué sucede?

- Eres una perra idiota... -dijo Mello entre dientes, sin disimular nada en absoluto y dejándose llevar, como siempre, por lo que sentía. Tan impulsivo.

"¿Por qué esta maldita puta tiene que llegar justo cuando...?"

Y es que jugar a ser adultos no les resultaba demasiado fácil. Menos si tenían que ocultarse. Y por dos motivos diferentes...

-¿Cómo?-preguntó, al no haber escuchado bien.

-Nada, no dijo nada-respondió Matt, intentando parecer normal.

Pero no podía estarlo, aún tenía la sangre hirviendo y sabía perfectamente que podía curarle eso, pero...

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en hacer aquellas cosas? ¿Y con Mello además?

Bien, él era curioso y más de una vez los chicos del orfanato habían entrado, vaya a saber como, revistas pornográficas, y él no podía aguantarse las ganas de mirar. Sabía en que podía terminar eso, pero... Mello no era una chica, las chicas y los chicos eran distintos...

Entonces la pregunta era ¿cómo? Como podían ellos dos... _eso_...

- Ngh... -Mello se levantó, le dio una última mirada de odio a Matt, le lanzó uno de los cojines que encontró a mano, y entre sus pensamientos retorcidos concluyó en que no podía aparentar. Nadie se sonroja tanto ni se agita por jugar Nintendo...

Pero qué iba a entender esa idiota.

Bufó, se mordió los labios y salió del ático haciendo un estruendo con las botas y el piso de madera que sonaba a cada paso...

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chokooreto:** se nos salió lo shota un poco, peor nah... ellos saben lo que hacen, haha. esperamos que les guste, de verdad... fue medio caótico el ponernos de acuerdo (yo y mis problemas de escribir por matt) pero a mí me gustó mucho !! conforme... reviews para saber qué opinan, porfi !!

**Faye**: Waii nuestra primera historia juntas de MattxMello ;D salió lenda, me encantó como nos resultó y como eran cuando chibis 3 unas hermosuras. esperamos reviews ;3


End file.
